


Everybody's Free (To Wear Sunscreen)

by daleked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BLATANT PRE-PORN, M/M, Sunscreen, URGHASJDAFD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saucery decided to talk about <a href="http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/36045288223/i-have-a-sudden-and-gratuitous-need">sunscreen</a>. So this is basically Stiles. Putting lotion. On Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Free (To Wear Sunscreen)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



> ... KEEP GOING, FOLKS. NOTHING OF IMPORT HERE

"Quit squirming," Stiles says. "Seriously, stop." Sunscreen, Stiles thinks. Famous enough thanks to Baz Luhrmann. The be-all, end-all to his problems. Especially the problem in his pants, because Derek Hale, actual werewolf Derek-Impervious-To-Pain-And-Feelings-Hale, is ticklish. Ticklish enough to let out small huffing breaths when Stiles rubs the lotion on his chest, fingers sliding and skating over Derek's erect nipples. Stiles looks down. Not the only erect thing in the vicinity, apparently.

"Completely unnecessary," Derek mumbles breathily, and it's like he can't quite work up to his usual level of crankiness because he arches up into Stiles' touch and lets out a small sound of embarrassment. Stiles is sort of relieved to know that he isn't the only one dying of mortification here.

"Most climatic battles take place in the rain," Stiles volunteers, and his voice comes out strangled as he smoothes the lotion down the broad plains of Derek's shoulders. Derek shivers and half-turns so that Stiles can slather the cream on his arm.

"I would do this myself, but apparently only human hands can administer this," Derek complains half-heartedly, stretching and groaning softly when Stiles starts working on his waist. For such a macho-macho I've-Got-Pectoral-Muscles-To-Rival-Erica's-Breasts manly man, the skin of Derek's waist is surprisingly soft over hard muscle, and Stiles finds himself humming a tune to keep his thoughts pure. Pure, and not at all about gripping Derek's waist to dig in his fingers, trace every groove and squeeze and press his nails in to watch the flesh pale before reddening under the pressure. Wow, okay, a lot kinkier than he previously thought he was into. Stiles supposes the first clue was his internet porn browser history. The second lies before him, twisting under his hands.

"Yeah, right? Who knew? Agaric, coriander and curry. Not exactly what you'd think of when it comes to protective spells. Sounds like a recipe for cake or something."

" _Poisonous_ cake. Don't forget marigold and frankincense," Deaton says as he comes back into the room, stripping his gloves off. "How's the protection coming along?" Stiles isn't even going to pretend that hiding a boner from Derek Hale is easier than hiding a boner from his best friend's employer, and takes his hands off Derek to scoop some more sunscreen. Also, who says 'protection'? It's not like he's putting a condom on Derek... Yep, there his imagination goes again. Stiles attempts to will his penis back to a stage where it's appopriate for him to interact like a normal human being in public.

"It's okay. Why couldn't we have just mixed the herbs and put it on Derek, though?"

"The Garuda would be able to smell them. Plus, sunscreen will protect Derek from the rays." Stiles grumbles under his breath and plops a fresh handful of the gunk on Derek's stomach. "Er, Dr. Deaton? The _whole_ of Derek's body?"

"I'll leave you to it," Deaton says and smiles widely before escaping the room. "Have fun!" An awkward silence descends upon the room and Derek refuses to meet Stiles' eyes.

"Oh god," Stiles says. "Okay, pants off, sourwolf."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of this.


End file.
